Anna Gella (Amino)
Summary This is Anna Gella suppressing herself immensely to be balanced. Powers and Stats Key: Bravery SOUL | Super Bravery SOUL | Dura-SOUL | Post-Incident Tier: 2-B | High 1-B | Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least 2-C Name: Anna Gella, Agate Lightvale Origin: Undertale/Amino Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Appears to be a young adult. Classification: Human, "Mommy" (by Alex... and many others), Sweet Woman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Existence Manipulation (Can control SOULs, which are described as "the culmination of your very being" and contain the body, mind, soul, concept, and all other aspects of one's existence), Bravery SOUL Trait, Regeneration (Unknown. At least Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 5), Immunity to Plot Manipulation (Is not tied to a "plot" or "script"), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Will to Live (WtL), Can recover physical and spiritual damage by eating certain types of monster food, Resurrection, Healing (Of self), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation, Immortality Negation, Resistance Negation and Reality Warping, Immunity to Possession (Others simply cannot gain control over her), Pain Manipulation (Doesn't feel pain at all), Mind Manipulation (Lacks a mind) and Soul Manipulation (Also lacks a soul), Acausality (Is completely unaffected by True Resets), Perception Manipulation which can grant Invisibility (via not wanting to be seen) and Intangibility (via not wanting to be touched), Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Desire Awaken (Body Control (In total control of her body, down to the elementary level), Blood Manipulation (Can use her blood as a weapon if needed), Bone Manipulation (Can also weaponize parts of her skeleton) and Resistance to Transmutation (Can simply control her atoms to tank any attempts to turn her into other materials)), Power Nullification (Can attack her opponent's "Commands" to disable a certain action or characteristic), Immensely Strong Inner-Concepts (Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (Virtually immune to anything that can be conceptualized), Toon Force, etc.) | The same to an unfathomably higher degree | Unknown. Likely the same | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5), Lacks a SOUL and SOUL Trait (Her Dura-SOUL no longer exists, as her WILL was broken), Will to Live (Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Acausality), Plot Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation, Immortality Negation, Resistance Negation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, and any other attack/technique/ability made with the intent to kill; Ability to SAVE and LOAD) + Killing Intent (Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly), Immortality Negation (All Types), Resistance Negation, Can strike and kill abstract entities, Ability to gain LOVE (Level of Violence) through killing), Instinctive Reaction (With her sharp, acute WtL + K.I., Anna will intuitively know the best way to kill others and protect herself, without even thinking about doing so), Power Nullification (Through something known as "Meta-FIGHT", Anna can break her opponent's "Commands" to disable certain actions or characteristics), Possible Nonexistent Physiology (Mental) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to a Human Wizard) | High Hyperverse level (Possesses a Super SOUL, which contains infinite SOULs) | Unknown (Anna has not demonstrated any feats with the Dura-SOUL) | Unknown. Likely at least Low Multiverse level (May be comparable to Alex, who terrified Slenderman even when he had access to Dimensional Bleeding); her Killing Intent ignores virtually all manners of defense Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Unfathomably faster than before) | Unknown (Anna has not demonstrated any feats with the Dura-SOUL) | Unknown. Likely Massively FTL+ (Would scale to Zamas) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Unknown (Anna has not demonstrated any feats with the Dura-SOUL) | Unknown. Likely at least Low Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can tank attacks from God of Hyperdeath-level characters) | High Hyperverse level | Unknown (Anna has not demonstrated any feats with the Dura-SOUL) | Unknown. Likely at least Low Multiverse level; her Will to Live makes it nearly impossible to kill or even harm her Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Anna is very selfish, preferring to do things solely for her own benefit with little concern for others. Her Killing Intent and Will to Live can be overcome by someone with greater K.I./WtL. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Simply whatever Anna can come up with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Aleverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ??? Category:KingPin0422's Profiles